


Cliché

by heartsoullifepassion



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Frerard, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsoullifepassion/pseuds/heartsoullifepassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could I just die in your arms Gerard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Happy One-Shot, tell me if you liked it! I honestly really want to write a second part, before - after wedding.

The strong smell of coffee and pancakes in the morning, so strong it wakes me up. All my favorite songs blasting through the apartment at midnight, making me dance like a complete fool around you till the extreme tiredness comes. While you open your mind in pieces of papers and a canvas, I read millions of books. The comics, the movies, the paint brushes all spread in the living room. The towels on the bathroom floor, your toothbrush resting in the sink, decorated with a tooth paste mess. Yes... Makes me mad. Really mad, but my love for you, is so huge it had started to make me happy. How could stinky boxers and T-shirts with food stains from three months ago could make me happy? How?. Your endless stupid fight with your brother on Fridays, oh , how they make me fucking laugh. _Even if he wins every time, don't let PlayStation Fridays nights end, please Gerard?_

Those long walks we take every Sunday after a fancy restaurant meal. The way you laugh, so loud and weird, but believe me, the fact that you laugh at my lame stupid jokes, it makes me love you more. The way you hold my hand, so tight, like you don't want to ever let me go. And, honestly, I don't give a single fuck if everything sounds so Cliché . I don't give a fuck if I sound like a teenage girl with a high school crush, cause that's **_exactly_** how I feel around you.

All those shivers you send down my spine, every time you hold me and sing to us, while I play Pansy, make a good melody and you follow through with some beautiful words. Your arms around my waist, your chin in my shoulder, a kiss in my neck, and there you have me dead. _Could I just die in your arms Gerard?_

Two packets of cigarettes finished by an hour, best conversation ever, there, on our bed. The dark comforter covering our tired naked bodies. Your cold hands caressing my thighs, my head resting on your pale chest, allowing me the sound of your heart, your heart beating for this. That -not so sweet- morning breath, the one I want in my lips every single morning of my life. _Can we have this for the rest of our lives, please Gerard?_

Oh, I could go on. Really, I could write 10 books about us and It wouldn't never be enough. We're not perfect, will never be. Even, the little fights, make me love this more, cause we know we're strong enough, this is worth it all. When I look into those green eyes, when my lips look for yours, there, there I know you're the only one. Now, final and fourth question. I want to breathe where ever you are, I want to keep loving you so much It hurts, I want to keep our souls connected , I want to keep smiling whenever I come home, and you're there. _**Waiting for me.**_

Even, if it sounds so Cliché , _Would you please marry me Gerard?_


End file.
